Umbrella Trouble!
by Superchibi
Summary: It's pouring down rain and Luchia and Hanon are fighting over two silly umbrellas! But then they realize it's nothing to fighht about, but they both end up getting all wet! I'm bad at summaries, so I make this story sound dumb, but please R&R :3


Umbrella Trouble

Note: I do not own any Mermaid Melody songs or characters.

Luchia and Hanon were about to come home from school, but they noticed that it was pouring down rain. "Oh great! Luchia, did you bring any umbrellas?" Hanon asked. "Uh, no...I didn't watch a weather forecast, so I'm not prepared...this kind of stinks. I don't want to get all wet." Luchia sighed. "Oh brother...I should have guessed that YOU weren't prepared. You really need to watch the weather forecast more." Hanon said, rolling her eyes. "Well excuse me, you never watch the weather forecast either! I'll go look for umbrellas in the lost and found, we can return them tomorrow." Luchia sighed. A few minutes later, Luchia came back with a really big purple umbrella and a tiny pink parasol. "I would have gotten better umbrellas, but these were all I could find." Luchia said. Hanon then took the giant purple one AND the pink parasol. "Geh--hey, I need one too! That's the whole reason I got two umbrellas!" Luchia shouted. "I have curly hair, so it frizzes when it gets wet. I need to keep extra dry." Hanon smirked. "You're mean!" Luchia yelled. "Ah, am I? Oh well." Hanon giggled, drawing the umbrellas closer to her head. Later on, Luchia started to get really cold and wet. "H-H-H-Hanon...I-I-I r-really n-need an u-umbrella..." Luchia shivered. "No way, I can't afford to get my hair and clothes wet. How come you haven't turned into a mermaid from getting

so wet, anyway?" Hanon wondered. "My pearl has been having a lot of problems. Nikora said it's a matter of the fact that I overuse it." Luchia sighed. "Oh, too bad." Hanon said. "But still, give me an umbrella!" Luchia fought. "Nuh-uh!" Hanon said, jerking the umbrellas away from Luchia.

"Give me those!"

"No no no no no no no no!"

"Give them!" Luchia then managed to take the umbrellas from her. Hanon tried to grab it, but Luchia moved it to the left quickly. Hanon grabbed to the left, but Luchia moved it to the right quickly. This happened several times, and Hanon was worn out and all wet. "Ok...you win." Hanon muttered.

Later on the way home...

"Utaida shitara tomaranai!" Luchia sang happily, skipping along.

"He..." Hanon quietly said with no enthusiasum, dragging behind her.

"Madari dashitara tomaranai!" Luchia sang.

"He..." Hanon quietly said again.

"Modorenai!"

"He..."

"Magarenai!"

"He..."

"Suki ni narezu niireeee...hm?" Luchia paused, looking back at Hanon. Hanon was drenched, shivering and her face was pale and red.

Luchia, feeling bad for Hanon, knew that even though Hanon was childish and mean to her, she should do what was right and act like a best friend would really act. "Hanon...here you go." Luchia said as she tossed Hanon the giant purple umbrella, and only leaving the little parasol in her hand. "What? I don't understand...I was kind of a jerk to you...I have no idea why you would give me something back." Hanon said. "You looked like you were catching a cold, and I didn't want that. I decided to act how a best friend would act. You're one of my best friends. There just comes some times where people get a bit sick of each other and act childish around each other when they're around each other a lot. We just had a little fight, that's all. It was actually nothing to get THAT worked up about." Luchia smiled. Hanon couldn't help but smile back. "Well, I forgive you even though you're the one who got us into this mess by getting uneven umbrellas. You're my best friend, Luchia." Hanon said. "Awwww-eh...? W-wait a minute, hey! I tried my best, they were the only umbrellas I could find!" Luchia said. "I still say it's your fault, but thank you." Hanon laughed. "But--ah, let's just shut up and we'll both get under the big purple umbrella." Luchia sighed. "Ok, sounds good." Hanon said.

The end

Superchibi's little note:

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading this short fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it:) I thought of this because Hanon and Luchia always act childish with each other and fight all the time, but they're still best friends.

Superchibi out!


End file.
